Sophia's Adventures In: Naruto
by Sophia Blackwell
Summary: For years, Sophia Blackwell has been wishing that she could be a part of the Naruto world, but she always believed that it would never come true. Will one wish upon a shooting star prove to her that wishes do actually come true if valiantly sought after? Full sum inside. Rating is T for now but will probably change. KisameXOC with a little GaiXOC. Being revamped.
1. About the main character

**Author: **Sophia Blackwell  
**Beta: **Vampirerex1  
**Category: **Anime - Naruto  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I never have and unfortunately I never will, I'll just leave all that to the expertise of Masashi Kishimoto, the skeleton of this story belongs to Andra Black, but I own Sophia, she's all mine.  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing(s): **Kisame H/OC  
**Rating for chapter: **T  
**Summary: **For years, Sophia Blackwell has been wishing that she could be a part of the Naruto world, but she always believed that it would never come true. Will one wish upon a shooting star prove to her that wishes do actually come true if valiantly sought after? How will she take being thrown into the Naruto world and being faced with so many dangers and how will she get home? Will she even want to go home?  
**Title: **Sophia's Adventures In: Naruto  
**Warning(s): **None at the minute.

**_A/N:_**The above arrangement of everything belongs to Vampirerex1, she's allowed me to use it. There will also be a legend placed below.

Legend:

"Speech"

Story

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Dreams**

**Prologue: **About the main character.

A groan escaped my lips as the light burned through my eyelids, was it morning already? Hesitantly, I opened my eyes and turned my head to look out of my window. A small smile graced my lips as I saw as I saw the colour of the sky: blue, which is one of my favourite colours after black, red and yellow. In truth, I never really liked blue until I found the anime and manga known as _Naruto_ when I was five. I guess I just got hooked on the show and when I was old enough to read properly, the books. Blue became one of my favourite colours when I gained a favourite character whose skin is blue. Yes, I'm a Kisame Hoshigaki fan, well; I'm a general Akatsuki fan anyway. Since I first found _Naruto_, I've been watching and reading it if and when I can, I even went as far as to get the _Naruto _DVD's and the books too, of course, when I reached puberty, I found my interest in Naruto had changed from being a mere platonic interest to an interest that was more focussed on certain characters, predominantly, the male characters like Gai, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Kabuto, Zabuza, etc. I guess I only like Itachi, Deidara, Kisame Kabuto and Zabuza because they're what could be labelled as _'bad boys' _and I guess that for a girl my age, that label has a certain desirability about it. But right now I guess all my attentions on one Hoshigaki Kisame. I don't know what it is that draws me to him; I guess it's just that element of danger about him.

Anyway, I was brought out of my musings when my alarm went off. Reaching out, I turned it off, before turning my head back to the blue sky, wishing with all my might that I could be lying in the arms of a certain blue skinned shark-nin. A slight sigh escaped my lips as I sat up, the covers pooling around my waist, exposing my black tank top. Bringing up my arms, I gave a yawn, staying up half the night, looking at half naked pictures of Kisame and reading Naruto fanfictions about said shark-nin, really wasn't a good thing when you have college the next morning, a day that starts at seven AM in the morning and doesn't end until about One AM the next morning, with nine hours of college in between. Now, if you're wondering what I'm studying at college, its animal management, simply because I'm a drastic animal lover. I love all animals from the little ant that can lift up to ten times its own weight, to the largest animal in the ocean, the great Blue Whale. But I do of course have my favourites, _Panthera Tigris Tigris_, _Carcharadon Carcharias_, _Canis Lupus_, _Tursiops_, and _Orcinus Orca_ and that's just a few of them. Any animal I see that's in pain or in danger or hurt, I try to do all I can to help it, even if I know that I really can't do anything to help it. It's just the thought of leaving an animal in pain and knowing that I can actually do something about it, but not doing anything about it irks me. I just can't leave an animal that's injured alone; I just have to help it no matter to consequence for me.

Getting out of bed, I shuffled into the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror. I don't know what I do this every morning, because I'm nothing really to look at, with my dyed red hair, green eyes, short and stout figure and glasses. In all, I thought that I was rather dull, not very pretty at all. I guess that me looking in the mirror every morning was just a part of my usual morning routine, which consisted of…get up, look at myself in the mirror, use the can, have a shower, get dressed, take the dogs out, get my breakfast and go to college. I sighed as I continued my morning routine, not forgetting to brush my hair before I went downstairs to take my two dogs out, coming back, having my breakfast, brushing my teeth and heading off to college. I guess that I'm lucky that the college I go to isn't very far from my house, because I absolutely hated walking and public transport was annoying because it was too much to be able to get the bus. I didn't really want to go to college, but I knew that if I wanted to be able to work with animals, than I needed to go to college and get my diploma in animal management, because I also know that when I leave college at the end of the college year, I would get three A levels, a diploma in animal management and also leave a qualified animal legislation expert. It was boring and involved a lot of work, but I wouldn't get anywhere without it and there were some good points about it, I got to work with a variety of animals.

As I walked, I looked up at saw a few little clouds marring the perfect blueness of the sky, at this, another sigh left my lips as I began to have a Shikamaru moment, with the whole _I wish I was a cloud_ thing. To be honest, I often have moments that were akin to some of the personalities of some of the Naruto characters. I could be hyperactive and a knucklehead like Naruto, quiet and broody like Itachi and Sasuke, wise and beyond my years like Jiraiya and lazy like Shikamaru. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as I continued to walk and I let out another sigh, before tilting my head to face forward again. I re-opened my eyes and saw that the college was just up ahead, another small smile graced my lips, though it was gone as quickly as it came. I always liked to think that, the faster I got to college, the faster I could get home, but considering that I actually started college at Nine AM and finished at Five PM, it was a whole Nine hours and it went as slow as it could ever possibly go. I just groaned as I continued to walk and finally got into college. Today would be a long day, because even though I was interested in what I was learning, I kinda got distracted because of my musings on Kisame and the fact that I had so many ideas for fanfictions running around my head that there just wasn't enough room for what I was learning to be processed before being put into the correct files. See, I liked to think of my brain as a filing cabinet, everything has its own file and place.

Anyway, here's a little bit about me. My name's Sophia Blackwell, I'm Nineteen years old, have dyed red hair, green eyes, glasses and a short and stout body and I live with my parents. At the height of 5'4", I'm pretty much the shortest of my friends, except for one of my male friends who's actually shorter than me and as a result, he says that he has an excuse to be able to keep looking at my quite large breasts, which I always tell him off for. I'm not really a relationship person, except from in my fantasies of that certain blue skinned shark-nin, where I'm his and only his. One of my female friends, who also likes Naruto, doesn't really know what I see in Kisame, she thinks that he's not all that good looking, but she doesn't know anything. Being different myself, I have ADHD and Autism and with my ADHD I can get a little…angry if I don't take my pills, things just come out of my mouth without me thinking about them first; I happen to think that different is good, so to me, Kisame is actually pretty good looking, but I guess that's just the way I feel about him, everybody has their own opinion right? Anyway, I have so many favourite movies that I can't even tell you all of them and so many different favourite TV shows that I can't tell you all of them, but my absolute favourite just _has _to be Naruto, mostly because of Kisame. Now when I saw that Kisame had died, I wanted so badly to just be able to jump into the Naruto world and stop it from happening, it was so sad that I believe I actually cried while watching it, I know what you're thinking…what a _girl_, but in truth, I'm really a tomboy. Anyway, that's me and my life, I hope I didn't bore you too much.

**~*~*~*_SAI_~*~*~***

_Panthera Tigris __Tigris__ - __Bengal__ Tiger_

_Carcharadon Carcharias - Great White Shark_

_Canis Lupus - Gray Wolf_

_Tursiops - Bottlenose Dolphin_

_Orcinus Orca - Killer Whale_

**_A/N: Okay, so this is the prologue of the first installment in the Sophia's Adventures In series. I'm not sure how many chapters this is gonna be spread out over, but I'm sure it'll be quite a few of them. To answer your questions, yes, Sophia is based on me and she'll have all of my strengths and all of my weaknesses so hopefully she won't be a Mary-Sue, if she is a little Sue-ish though, please don't hesitate to tell me and I'll try my best to change it._**

**_Anyway, I'd like to say thank you to Andra Black for letting me use the skeleton of her story as a structure on which to build my own story. I'm very grateful to you for that. I'd also like to thank Vampirerex1 for betaing this story for me, making sure that there aren't any spelling mistakes or anything of the like, she's a really good beta and very nice too. I don't think I would've been able to get this out if she hadn't helped me with everything and I hope she'll continue to be my beta throughout this story._**

**_Also, I'd like to say, that this is my first ever story that deals with someone going from one world to another and because of that, I'm gonna be looking towards Vampirerex1's story Same Difference for references, so some parts of this story may be similar to some parts of that story. Now, before I leave, I'd like to tell you readers and reviewers, that I'm not going to beg and plead for reviews, though they might help me to update faster and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, I'm not going to let them rush me into producing new chapters for this story, I'm going to be taking my sweet time to get everything perfect so that there's no chance of anything going wrong and hopefully there'll be no room for any flamers. _**

**_As the same for every other of my stories that I will write and the one I have already written, if you don't like what's gonna happen in any of my stories, please don't upset yourself by reading them, I don't write these stories for my benefit, I write them for the benefit of my readers, so that my readers can have a good time reading what zany things my characters get up to. So, I hope with all my heart, that you all enjoy this story and can provide either nice and encouraging reviews or reviews that include constructive critisism, in a nice way though._**

**_Thanks and enjoy_**

**_Sophia Blackwell_**

_Edited: 04/09/2013_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author: **Sophia Blackwell  
**Beta: **Vampirerex1  
**Category: **Anime - Naruto  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I never have and unfortunately I never will, I'll just leave all that to the expertise of Masashi Kishimoto, the skeleton of this story belongs to Andra Black, but I own Sophia, she's all mine.  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing(s): **Kisame H/OC  
**Rating for chapter: **T  
**Summary: **For years, Sophia Blackwell has been wishing that she could be a part of the Naruto world, but she always believed that it would never come true. Will one wish upon a shooting star prove to her that wishes do actually come true if valiantly sought after? How will she take being thrown into the Naruto world and being faced with so many dangers and how will she get home? Will she even want to go home?  
**Title: **Sophia's Adventures In: Naruto  
**Warning(s): **None at the minute.

**_A/N: _**The above arrangement of everything belongs to Vampirerex1, she's allowed me to use it. There will also be a legend placed below.

Legend:

"Speech"

Story

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

When I finally came out of college, I was so tired; my arms felt like they were dead weights, my legs felt like they were made of lead and my head, well that was just pounding. Bringing my heavy arms up, I began to rub my temples to try and help ease the pain behind my eyes. All I wanted to do right now was get home and fall asleep on the couch, but I knew that I couldn't do that until later, because when I got home, I needed to let the dogs out in the garden, get something to eat, do the washing up and then take the dogs out again before I could go to bed and go to sleep. Knowing myself as I do though, I'd probably do all of the above, except from go to bed and go to sleep, I'd probably watch TV for a while, or look out of the window and try and see this shooting star that was supposed to be passing by tonight. I knew that tonight was going to be a clear night, so it would be easy to see it. As I got home, I leaned against my front door and gave a relieved sigh, another smile gracing my lips as I did. Pulling back, I put my key in the keyhole and opened the door and walked in, only to be bombarded by my two dogs who came up to me with their tails wagging and they were both jumping up at me. Kneeling down, I hugged them both at the same time before taking my glasses off and letting them wash my face in the way that only dogs can say hello and portray how much they missed you. I loved it, at least I had someone who I knew would miss me while I'm at college.

"Hey boys" I said.

Once they were done washing me and saying hello to me, I put my glasses back on and got up, picking my bag up as I did and looking down at my two dogs.

"Have you two had a good day?" I asked.

I knew that they wouldn't be able to understand me, but talking to my dogs was a good way for me to convey what I was feeling, because they could always understand me and would never judge me for anything, unlike my family. I knew that they loved me and everything, but I know that they didn't understand me, no matter how much my mother said that she knew me like she knew the back of her hand, but she didn't actually _know_ me. She didn't know what I was thinking; she didn't know what I was feeling, she pretty much knew everything and nothing about me. Anyway, as I put my bag on the couch, I walked to the back door and called my two dogs, they came running into the kitchen as I unlocked the back door and opened it, letting them out. They both rushed out into the garden, playing with one another and then doing their business. As they were doing that, I started to get my dinner ready, pulling a slab of steak out of the fridge and pulling out a frying pan, putting it on the gas cooker and heating it up, putting a little bit of butter in the pan and letting it melt once the pan was hot enough. I then pulled the steak out of it's vacuum packaging and seasoned it with sea salt, being sure that it went all over the steak and penetrated the meat too, before I put it in the pan and cooked it on that side for five minutes, I then turned it over and cooked it on the other side for five minutes, basting it with some of the melted butter.

Once my steak was done, I took it out of the pan, put it on a plate and then covered it with a tea towel, letting it stand for a few minutes while I went and fed my dogs. After I'd fed my dogs, I did some washing up and put it on the drainer to dry. After all that was done, I uncovered my steak and picked out a steak knife and a fork from the cutlery drawer and went to sit on the couch so I could eat my steak. As I did though, I noticed that my dogs were sitting a little way away from me, watching me. I smiled a little to myself, I'd taught them that my family and I eat first and they get whatever's left. I knew not to give them too much, because it could be dangerous for them. As I was eating my steak, I was watching the TV with my family, laughing a little at what I was watching on You've Been Framed, I swear some of the people on that do things purposely for the camera and send it into You've Been Framed just so they can get the Two Hundred and Fifty pounds. Once I was finished with my steak, I washed up my plate and my cutlery before I went and grabbed the leads of my dogs. Both of them came running up to me and sat down in front of me, letting me put their collars and leads on, before I walked to the door and opened it, walking my two dogs out of the house and taking them up to the field so that they could have a nice long run around.

As my dogs and I got up to the field, I took their leashes off and walked to the top of the field, sitting down on a patch of cut grass, bringing my knees up to my chest and watching my dogs play in the long grass and watching the sun slowly setting. As I looked up, I could see the stars slowly appearing in the sky. That's when I stood up and whistled for my dogs, they both came to me and I put their leads back onto their collars and began to walk back towards home. Once we got there, I took the collars and leads off of the dogs and walked up to the door. I opened it and let the dogs in, hanging the collars and leads up, before going upstairs, getting my shower and then going into my room, waiting until it was dark, before looking out of my window. A few minutes later, a huge grin was plastered on my face as I saw the shooting star. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

_'I wish I could be in the Naruto world'_

I then opened my eyes as the shooting star disappeared, the grin slipping off of my face. I really don't know why I made a wish on a shooting star, every other time I'd made a wish on something, a little 'fairy' as a kid, a four leafed clover, the first star I saw at night, none of them ever came true. So why I thought that wishing upon a shooting star would work, I don't know, but somewhere deep inside me, somewhere _very_ deep inside of me, I hoped, prayed that this time my wish would actually come true. I lay back down on my bed and pulled my iPod out from under my pillow and began to search for some Kisame stories and some Kisame pictures and really, just about anything with any of the Akatsuki or any of the Naruto characters that I like in. When I started to get tired, I fell asleep and began to dream about what I would do if was in the Naruto world. I knew for a fact that I would try to be in Akatsuki, because there, I know that I'd be able to get stronger and hopefully attract the attention of Kisame. Of course, once I'd gained the attentions of Kisame in my dream, ever so naughty things would occur and would usually end up with me waking up in a cold sweat, but I never regretted having any of those dreams and I always wished that they would come true, because I'd give anything to be able to be able to walk in the Naruto world and to be able to tell Kisame in person, that he's not a freak like he thinks he is.

**_~*~*~*SAI~*~*~*_**

**_A/N: Okay so here's the first chapter, the transportation will probably be in the next chapter...well I hope it will. Anyway, I'm hoping that so far this story is going well, I really don't want to be messing it up at all, so please don't hesitate to tell me if I'm getting ahead of myself, I want everything in this story to be perfect, well...not perfect per se, but I want it to be good enough that people actually enjoy reading it and don't just take one look at my story and think 'pfft, I'm not reading this, it's crap', I want people to take one look at this story and think 'Wow, this looks to be quite interesting, I think I'll continue to read it'. I enjoy writing so much and while I can take constructive criticism, I don't like having people be mean to me. This story will have a few citrus moments, I'll add in a few lemons and a few limes too, but I won't be making them too descriptive. However, the more descriptive lemons will be going onto Vampirerex1's LiveJournal account, so I'll let you know when the lemons are up and then I'll point you in the direction of Vampirerex1's profile. _**

**_In fact, she actually has a few stories up there now if you want to go and whet your appetite for what's to come, because she's going to be writing the heavy Lemon scenes._**

**_Anyway, I'd like to continue saying thank you to Andra Black for letting me use the skeleton of her story as a structure on which to build my own story. I'm very grateful to you for that. I'd also like to thank Vampirerex1 for betaing this story for me, making sure that there aren't any spelling mistakes or anything of the like, she's a really good beta and very nice too. I don't think I would've been able to get this out if she hadn't helped me with everything and I hope she'll continue to be my beta throughout this story. As much as I know how to spell and everything, I just type so fast that sometimes I mis-spell things and I don't want to have too many mistakes in this story._**

**_A few mistakes I can deal with, because even the professionally published books have a few spelling mistakes, but I like to have my writing practically perfect. I'm kinda OCD like that. Now to get to the most important part, whenever I get reviews, I'm going to be putting their names below the Author's Note to say thank you and let said reviewers know that their kind or helpful words are very much appreciated. So, onwards with the thanking and such. _**

**_I'd like to say thank you to..._**

**_- Of Anime and Manga_****_  
_****- Vampirerex1**

**_For your reviews, it was uplifting to know that you both enjoyed my story and I'm glad that even my beta would re-read my story and review on it too. So thank you again for your reviews and please continue to enjoy this story._**

**_Thank you much and enjoy guys_**

**_Sophia Blackwell_**

_Edited: 04/09/2013_


	3. Chapter 2

**Author: **Sophia Blackwell  
**Beta: **Vampirerex1  
**Category: **Anime - Naruto  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I never have and unfortunately I never will, I'll just leave all that to the expertise of Masashi Kishimoto, the skeleton of this story belongs to Andra Black, but I own Sophia, she's all mine.  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing(s): **Kisame H/OC  
**Rating for chapter: **T  
**Summary: **For years, Sophia Blackwell has been wishing that she could be a part of the Naruto world, but she always believed that it would never come true. Will one wish upon a shooting star prove to her that wishes do actually come true if valiantly sought after? How will she take being thrown into the Naruto world and being faced with so many dangers and how will she get home? Will she even want to go home?  
**Title: **Sophia's Adventures In: Naruto  
**Warning(s): **None at the minute.

**_A/N: _**The above arrangement of everything belongs to Vampirerex1, she's allowed me to use it. There will also be a legend placed below.

Legend:

"Speech"

Story

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Dreams**

**Chapter 2**

A few weeks had passed since I'd made the wish on the shooting star and I'd pretty much forgotten what I'd wished for. Everything was going as it usually did and I'd given up hope of my wishes ever coming true, but that didn't mean that I was gonna stop writing my fanfictions for Naruto. I continued to write them and put my own character in situations with my favourite characters from the Anime. But mostly, I was putting my own character in situations with Kisame and to be honest, most of those situations weren't of the innocent nature either, I don't know why, but my mind seems to be a one track mind, I guess I got it from my mum, who also had a dirt track for a mind. Anyway, I sat on my bed watching my Naruto DVDs, a big grin coming onto my face whenever I saw one of my favourite characters, but even more so when I saw Kisame. Every time I saw him, it was like every nerve ending in my body just set ablaze and that fire spread throughout my entire body and wouldn't stop until, of course I'd done something about it.

My mind always turned to proverbial mush when I saw Kisame and most of the time; I had to wipe my mouth to make sure that I wasn't drooling over him. I had a habit of doing that, even in class I'd find myself day dreaming about him, well I was generally a day-dreamer anyway, the doctors I went to see said that it was part of my ADHD. He said that it was more noticeable in boys than it was girls, because boys tend to be aggressive and girls tend to just daydream and self harm, which is something I've done a few times already. Not that I'm boasting or anything, I learned a long time ago that self harming isn't the way to do things, if anything it's a sure way to kill myself and I sure as hell don't want to die just yet thank you.

As I watched Naruto I pulled my computer into my lap and began typing up a story in Microsoft Word. Using touch type at school when I was younger had turned out to be quite helpful, because now, I didn't need to look at the keys I was pressing to be able to type and I could type pretty fast too. Admittedly, I got a few mistakes from typing so fast, but I could go back and correct them easy enough. Anyway, by the time the DVD I was watching had finished; I'd typed nearly two and a half pages of Kisame/OC stuff which I was proud of. I put my computer down on my bed and changed the DVD before sitting back down on my bed and bringing my computer back onto my lap and beginning to type again. I loved writing stories about my own characters and my favourite canon characters; I just love putting them in silly situations, most of which would make a lesser person blush. I however, didn't blush at such things, I can't blush at what I write myself can I? Many refer to what I write as porn and at times, so do I, but it's not hardcore, unless of course it's for my own amusement only.

Soon it was food time and I went downstairs to get something to eat before I'd take the dogs out again and get myself ready for the evening. I was sort of bummed that my wish hadn't come true, but what did I expect? Wishes don't come true no matter how hard you wish for them and only practical dreams come true if you work hard enough for them. As I ate, I thought back on my story and how much I so wanted to be my character, doing the things that I was having her do and everything, but I knew that it was never going to happen. I finished my food, did the washing and wiping up and then got ready to take my dogs out, putting their collars and leads on and walking out the door with them and just walking around the block with them, I was tired and didn't really want to go up the field with them, as much as taking them out for a long walk was really good for their health as well as mine, I was just so tired, I didn't feel like doing more than what I really had to, I'd take them out properly tomorrow, take them up the field and play with them a little before bringing them back and making sure that they're fed, but for today, they'd have to make do with a simple walk around the block.

After I'd come home with the dogs, I went up for my shower and then sat back on my bed, continuing to watch my Naruto DVDs and write the story I was writing about my own character and Kisame. Smiling widely when I put something in my story that I'd once thought about myself. I'd been reading a lot of Kisame fanfictions and most of them depicted Kisame as someone who wasn't very confident because of his looks and everything and some of them really made me feel sorry for him, because of how he talked about himself. I guess he'd be like that in real life too, because I guess he'd be used to having to pay for the services of women, oh how I'd love to show him that he was loved as he was and he didn't need to change for anything or anyone, any woman who says that she's in love with a man, but then tries to change him, proves to that man that she doesn't love him as much as she says she does. If you love someone, you love them for their faults and their perfections.

Dark was quickly approaching and I knew that my mum would come in and tell me that I needed to go to bed soon, because I had college in the morning and because I was already tired, I doubted that I'd be staying up for half the night tonight, I just wanted to go to sleep and forget about the real world for a few hours, go into my own little world and staying there until I had to wake up and go to college. So that meant no reading stories about Kisame, no looking at half naked pictures of Kisame and no writing any kind of story about Kisame, just sleep. So when my mum came into the room and told me to settle down, I turned my DVD off and turned my computer off and lay down in my bed, slowly drifting off, sinking into the world of dreams that were filled with Kisame and overly naughty things that we would be doing together. Well, that's how all of my dreams ended up, whether they started out innocent or not.

_***~*~*~*SAI~*~*~*~**_

When I woke up the next morning, I did my usual morning routine and then I was off to college. I was dawdling and I knew it, I was just so tired and I didn't even stay up late last night, I guess it was just because of all the late nights I'd been having, I guess they've finally caught up with me. But my mum and auntie had always said, that you can't catch up on sleep. A sigh escaped my lips as I walked and once again I looked up to the clouds and wished that I was one, I was so into my thoughts that I didn't realise I'd walked out into the road until I was hit by a car and sent flying through the air. As this was happening, I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness and the last thing that went through my head was…Am I going to die right here?

However, I soon regained consciousness and saw that I was no longer flying upwards in the air, but downwards and towards a group of trees. A gasp left me and because of the speed I was going, this made me begin to choke on nothing but…well I guess, thin air. Then I was crashing through the treetops and banging into branches, one of said branches caught on my shoulder and because of the speed I was going, popped it out of the socket, effectively dislocating it, I screamed out a curse word as another branch caught my forearm of my other arm and I felt the bones snap, both things of which made me cry out in even more pain and I could already tell that my leg was broken in possibly several different places and by god did it hurt like hell. Then…to top it all off, I landed on a branch, on my stomach and ribs, effectively winding me, breaking a few ribs and possibly causing some internal bleeding, but as if that wasn't enough, I slid off the branch and fell the rest of the way to the leaf covered floor, effectively winding me some more. And it was at this, that I felt my eyelids getting heavy and everything went black again.

_***~*~*~*SAI~*~*~*~**_

_**A/N: Howdy guys and gals, so here's the second chapter of what I hope to be a marvellous story. I'm glad to see that people are reading my story; it warms my heart to know that my story is good enough for people to at least read it. Anyway, I was debating with myself whether to have Sophia found by Deidara and Tobi or Kakashi and Team 7, so maybe you guys could help me with that.**_

_**Anyway this story will have a few citrus moments, I'll add in a few lemons and a few limes too, but I won't be making them too descriptive. However, the more descriptive lemons will be going onto Vampirerex1's Live Journal account, so I'll let you know when the lemons are up and then I'll point you in the direction of Vampirerex1's profile. **_

_**In fact, she actually has a few stories up there now if you want to go and whet your appetite for what's to come, because she's going to be writing the heavy Lemon scenes.**_

_**Anyway, I'd like to continue saying thank you to Andra Black for letting me use the skeleton of her story as a structure on which to build my own story. I'm very grateful to you for that. I'd also like to thank Vampirerex1 for betaing this story for me, making sure that there aren't any spelling mistakes or anything of the like, she's a really good beta and very nice too. I don't think I would've been able to get this out if she hadn't helped me with everything and I hope she'll continue to be my beta throughout this story. As much as I know how to spell and everything, I just type so fast that sometimes I mis-spell things and I don't want to have too many mistakes in this story.**_

_**A few mistakes I can deal with, because even the professionally published books have a few spelling mistakes, but I like to have my writing practically perfect. I'm kinda OCD like that. Now to get to the most important part, whenever I get reviews, I'm going to be putting their names below the Author's Note to say thank you and let said reviewers know that their kind or helpful words are very much appreciated. So, onwards with the thanking and such. **_

_**I'd like to say thank you to...**_

- _**Of Anime and Manga**_**_  
__- Vampirerex1_**

_**For your reviews, it was uplifting to know that you both enjoyed my story and I'm glad that even my beta would re-read my story and review on it too. So thank you again for your reviews and please continue to enjoy this story.**_

_**Thank you much and enjoy guys**_

_**Sophia Blackwell**_

_Edited: 04/09/2013_


	4. Chapter 3

**Author: **Sophia Blackwell  
**Beta: **Vampirerex1  
**Category: **Anime - Naruto  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I never have and unfortunately I never will, I'll just leave all that to the expertise of Masashi Kishimoto, the skeleton of this story belongs to Andra Black, but I own Sophia, she's all mine.  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing(s): **Kisame H/OC  
**Rating for chapter: **T  
**Summary: **For years, Sophia Blackwell has been wishing that she could be a part of the Naruto world, but she always believed that it would never come true. Will one wish upon a shooting star prove to her that wishes do actually come true if valiantly sought after? How will she take being thrown into the Naruto world and being faced with so many dangers and how will she get home? Will she even want to go home?  
**Title: **Sophia's Adventures In: Naruto  
**Warning(s): **None at the minute.

**_A/N:_**The above arrangement of everything belongs to Vampirerex1, she's allowed me to use it. There will also be a legend placed below.

Legend:

"Speech"

Story

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Dreams**

**Chapter 3**

I soon woke up to pain all over my body, the sound of people talking quietly and the feel of something wet being rubbed around my face and the sound of sniffing filled my ears, how I was still alive I don't know, after being hit by a car and falling down between trees and landing on one of the branches and breaking my ribs, I thought that for sure I would've been killed. I was brought out of my musings when the sniffing stopped and I felt something jump on my chest. The sniffing started up again and I heard myself give a groan of pain as weight settled on my broken ribs, which once again made the sniffing stop. I guess the thing that was doing the sniffing and the licking was a dog of some sort and I hoped to whatever God that was up there, that the dog that was licking at me and sniffing at me wasn't a wild dog like a wolf or coyote or something like that, because that would just mean trouble.

"She seems hurt" a voice said.

The sniffing came back again and I felt myself bring up a hand to bat the dog away. So the dog could talk could it? As far as I knew, dogs couldn't talk, only in animations could dogs talk and I mean in animations like _Balto_, _Buddies_, _101 Dalmatians_, _Lady And The Tramp_ and movies like that. So where on Earth was I? A place where dogs could talk?

"She's awake!" Another voice said.

Well, it was more yelled than said. Oh how I wanted to tell that loud-mouthed person to shut their goddamned mouth, but unfortunately my brain wasn't complying with my request. Another thing that wasn't happening when I was trying to tell it to, my eyes weren't opening. I could hear everything that the people around me were saying, but I couldn't respond and I couldn't open my eyes at all, nor could I move any part of my body, had I paralysed myself in my fall? Through my musings, I vaguely heard something akin to someone being slapped.

"Naruto you baka, shut up" a female voice chastised.

Ah, so the loud-mouthed person was Naru-What the fu-! No, this isn't right, Naruto isn't real, and I'm pretty sure there's no-one alive who has the name Naruto. I tried once again to open my eyes, but my efforts were in vain, because it didn't happen. My eyelids felt like they were made of cement and were extremely heavy. I heard another groan leave my lips and I tried to move my head to the side, only to feel cold hands on either side of my face, well, I could feel cold fingers, the rest of the hand seemed to be covered by a material of some kind, I think.

"Don't move your head, you'll cause more damage" yet another voice stated.

Okay, that voice sounded very much like the voice of Hatake Kakashi, but that's just impossible, Kakashi doesn't exist, neither does Naruto, so how am I hearing their voices and feeling them? Maybe I'm in a dream world of some kind, maybe I _am_ dead and this is my paradise, but if this _was_ my paradise, why wasn't Kisame here? I mentally shook my head, but then I felt myself being lifted up and carefully taken somewhere. A few minutes later, I felt myself be put on a soft feeling bed and heels clicked as someone walked into what I presumed to be a room.

"Out of the way" a voice said.

Instantly I recognised the voice, but I couldn't open my eyes to see if it was the person who I thought it was. Then I felt hands moving all over my body and I moaned at some of the points this person touched.

"Dislocated shoulder - a broken leg - internal bleeding - all – lacerations - bruises - her body. What the hell happened to this girl?" The person asked.

I knew it was a rhetorical question, so it wouldn't need answering. I heard some more talking before everything began to go quiet, like someone was turning down the volume and then it went quiet. I guess I fell unconscious again.

**_~*~*~*SAI~*~*~*_**

When I finally woke up again, I had the feeling of a weight on my chest again. I groaned again and found that I could move my head, as well as the rest of my body, nothing hurt anymore either, I managed to bring my hand up and rub at my eyes.

"It seems she's waking up" a voice said.

I stopped rubbing my eyes and pulled my hand away from my eyes and opened them, to see a pug sat on my chest. I felt my eyes go wide and I heard myself let out a loud scream and as the dog jumped off of my chest and onto the floor, I tried to scramble up the bed and away from the pug, I looked around and saw about three people. One of them had blonde hair and honey eyes, one of them had silver gravity defying hair with a mask on and a headband over one eye and the other had long white hair with red lines going down from his eyes and a headband on that had horns on. Once again, I tried to get away from them, even if I knew who they all were, but this was just impossible, there was no way I was in the presence of Kakashi Hatake, Pakkun, Jiraiya and Tsunade, it was just impossible. Then another person came into the room, this woman had black hair and was wearing a black dress-like thing. Shizune...this is impossible.

"What's impossible?" A voice asked.

I looked over to where the voice had come from and it had come from Jiraiya. I looked at him and then raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked abruptly.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow to match my own; I just stared at him, before he spoke.

"You said this is impossible, what is?" He asked again.

I glared at him and then looked around, motioning.

"All this, everything and everybody here is impossible" I replied.

Mentally I cursed myself for this, I did take my pills that morning, so why my mouth/brain function wasn't up to par, I don't know. I put my head in my hands just as the voice from outside spoke.

"How do you mean?" He asked.

I looked up from my fingers.

"Huh?" I questioned.

Kakashi looked at me and, I noted that his one visible eye seemed bored. He asked the question again and I raised my eyebrow yet again.

"Well now, you want the truth, or you want a lie?" I asked.

His eye narrowed and I felt mine do the same, before he told me that they wanted the truth. I gave a bit of a smirk.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but I'll just bet, that you either think I'm crazy and put me in a mental hospital, or you'll not believe me and treat me as a spy or something. So, here goes…" I said.

I told them everything, about the DVDs and about how much I knew about them and everything. Once I was finished, I looked at them all and then began to chuckle.

"So here it comes, 'oh you're crazy', 'I don't believe you' etcetera, etcetera, etcetera" I muttered.

Then I think I heard Shizune speak.

"Impossible" she said.

I looked at her and then motioned with my hands towards her.

"Exactly my point!" I exclaimed.

I looked around the room and saw that Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade were looking at me like I'd just grown a new head. Then Kakashi spoke again.

"So how'd you get here?" He asked.

I looked at him and mirrored his bored look.

"I fell from the sky" I deadpanned.

Shizune looked at me and then began to laugh; I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"I'm deathly serious, Shizune" I said.

She stopped laughing at my use of her name. I'm sure she knew that none of them had given me their names, so how I knew their names would be considered suspicious. I kept my raised eyebrow and smirked a little as I saw her look at the other three, before looking back at me, but it wasn't her who spoke.

"You…_fell…_from the _sky_?" Jiraiya asked.

I looked at him and then raised yet another eyebrow.

"No, I just appeared out of thin air with all of these wounds, because you know, I'm a spy, coming to infiltrate the village from another village" I said.

The sarcasm could just be heard in my voice, but none of them believed me, that much was clear. I sighed and then looked to Kakashi and raised my eyebrow.

"I'm sure you can tell if I'm lying or not Kakashi" I said.

Kakashi looked to Tsunade and Jiraiya, before the latter nodded and Kakashi lifted up his forehead protector, exposing his Sharingan eye. He looked at me and I guess he could tell that I wasn't lying, because after a few minutes, he covered the eye up again and looked at the others.

"She's telling the truth" he said.

I looked at them all and then raised my eyebrow. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade, who looked back at Jiraiya and they both looked at me, before they walked outside of the room. I gave a small smirk and put my chin in my hands.

"And now they've gone to discuss whether or not I'm of a sane mind" I stated.

Both Shizune and Kakashi looked at me and I shrugged.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, all I know is that this world that I'm in right now doesn't and shouldn't exist" I said.

**_~*~*~*SAI~*~*~*_**

When Tsunade and Jiraiya came back into the room, I looked up at them and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What's your name?" Jiraiya asked.

I looked at him and gave a slight smirk.

"Sophia Blackwell" I replied.

Jiraiya nodded.

"When's your birthday?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"January 8" I answered.

Jiraiya nodded again. I knew what he was doing, he was checking to see if I was actually a spy. Shizune spoke this time.

"What's your hair colour?" She asked.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Brown usually, I dyed it red, though I don't see why that's important" I replied.

Shizune looked at me and then she looked at Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi and I gave another sigh.

"I dyed my hair red because I like the colour and my hair colour of red suits my temper" I stated.

This made Jiraiya look at me with a raised eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.

"I have a bad temper; I have something known as Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder or ADHD for short and I also have Autistic Spectrum Disorder or ASD for short. My ADHD means I can be very hyperactive and have a low attention span. My hyperactivity can be either the good kind or the bad kind, without my medication that is" I explained.

This made Jiraiya nod. I sighed and lay back down, closing my eyes.

**_~*~*~*SAI~*~*~*_**

A few hours later, I woke up and saw that it was just Shizune in my room checking on me. I looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"Everybody thinks I'm mad don't they?" I asked.

She looked at me, giving me a look of shock and I chuckled a little.

"It's alright, even _I_ think I'm crazy sometimes" I said.

Shizune chuckled a little too and stopped what she was doing.

"Lady Tsunade doesn't think you're mad, neither does Kakashi-San. Master Jiraiya's a little sceptical, but he'll come around" she stated.

I gave a small smile.

"What about you?" I asked.

She looked at me and gave a small blush.

"I don't think you're mad, it's going to take us all a while to get our heads around what you've told us though" she answered.

I nodded and closed my eyes again, hoping that this was a very realistic dream and that when I next woke up, I would be back home.

**_~*~*~*SAI~*~*~*_**

_**A/N: Aaaaand...here it is, the third chapter of what I hope to be a marvellous story. I'm glad to see that people are reading my story; it warms my heart to know that my story is good enough for people to at least read it. Anyway, I was debating with myself whether to have Sophia found by Deidara and Tobi or Kakashi and Team 7, but then I went with the logic that Vampirerex1 gave me, because I have GaiXOC in this story too, it would make more sense to have Sophia found by Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Pakkun, so that's what I did. Also, I'd like to say that yeah, some of this chapter will greatly resemble some of the lines from Andra Black's Where One Doesn't Belong and I'd like to credit Andra Black for those parts as they don't belong to me, but came from the wonderful mind that is hers.**_

_**Anyway this story will have a few citrus moments, I'll add in a few lemons and a few limes too, but I won't be making them too descriptive. However, the more descriptive lemons will be going onto Vampirerex1's Live Journal account, so I'll let you know when the lemons are up and then I'll point you in the direction of Vampirerex1's profile. **_

_**In fact, she actually has a few stories up there now if you want to go and whet your appetite for what's to come, because she's going to be writing the heavy Lemon scenes.**_

_**Anyway, I'd like to continue saying thank you to Andra Black for letting me use the skeleton of her story as a structure on which to build my own story. I'm very grateful to you for that. I'd also like to thank Vampirerex1 for betaing this story for me, making sure that there aren't any spelling mistakes or anything of the like, she's a really good beta and very nice too. I don't think I would've been able to get this out if she hadn't helped me with everything and I hope she'll continue to be my beta throughout this story. As much as I know how to spell and everything, I just type so fast that sometimes I mis-spell things and I don't want to have too many mistakes in this story.**_

_**A few mistakes I can deal with, because even the professionally published books have a few spelling mistakes, but I like to have my writing practically perfect. I'm kinda OCD like that. Now to get to the most important part, whenever I get reviews, I'm going to be putting their names below the Author's Note to say thank you and let said reviewers know that their kind or helpful words are very much appreciated. So, onwards with the thanking and such. **_

_**I'd like to say thank you to...**_

- _**Of Anime and Manga  
- Vampirerex1  
- Andra Black  
- yonakaneko**_

_**For your reviews, it was uplifting to know that you all enjoyed my story and I'm glad that even my beta would re-read my story and review on it too. So thank you again for your reviews and please continue to enjoy this story.**_

_**Thank you much and enjoy guys**_

_**Sophia Blackwell**_

_Edited: 04/09/2013_


	5. Chapter 4

**Author: **Sophia Blackwell  
**Beta: **Vampirerex1  
**Category: **Anime - Naruto  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I never have and unfortunately I never will, I'll just leave all that to the expertise of Masashi Kishimoto, the skeleton of this story belongs to Andra Black, but I own Sophia, she's all mine.  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing(s): **Kisame H/OC  
**Rating for chapter: **T  
**Summary: **For years, Sophia Blackwell has been wishing that she could be a part of the Naruto world, but she always believed that it would never come true. Will one wish upon a shooting star prove to her that wishes do actually come true if valiantly sought after? How will she take being thrown into the Naruto world and being faced with so many dangers and how will she get home? Will she even want to go home?  
**Title: **Sophia's Adventures In: Naruto  
**Warning(s): **None at the minute.

**_A/N:_**The above arrangement of everything belongs to Vampirerex1, she's allowed me to use it. There will also be a legend placed below.

Legend:

"Speech"

Story

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Dreams**

**Chapter 4**

When I woke again, I refrained from opening my eyes in fear of what I would or wouldn't see. As I lay there, I let my eyes adjust to the lack of light that now appeared to be in the room, I could tell from behind my eyelids. I let out a sigh and began to open my eyes, before closing them again. It must be dark out because of the lack of light.

_'I'm going to wake up and I'll be back in my room. This is just a dream.' _

I opened my eyes fully and I sighed. I wasn't back home; I was in fact in the hospital in Konoha the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I held up my arm and moved my legs and inhaled experimentally, finding that I had no pain at all. I sat up and groaned a little from the stiffness in my back, but that was about it. I looked around and saw the large doors that opened onto a balcony just a few feet away from me. I pulled the blankets off of me and swung my legs off of the side of the bed and got up, stumbling a little, because I hadn't used my legs for a while, but still, I managed to make my way towards the doors and I opened them, inhaling the fresh air that I got and stepping out onto the balcony. My hunch was right, it was dark and the view of the village that I could see…was absolutely breathtaking.

"Wow, never seen a view like this" I said.

I continued to look around, before I heard the door open and I looked back to see a nurse in my room looking for me. I gave a small smile and walked back into the room.

"I haven't run off, I don't have anywhere to run to" I said.

The nurse looked at me and gave a bit of a small smile before nodding. I went and sat on the bed and sighed. I guess there wasn't anything I could do except sleep until the morning came.

**_~*~*~*SAI~*~*~*_**

The next time I woke up, it was morning and people were bustling around in the hospital. I sat up and waited to see who would come into my room to see me today. Hopefully I can get out of here now that I felt a lot better and could walk. I looked out of my window again, from the bed this time and after a few hours of just watching nothing, I heard the door to my room open and in stepped a young nurse with a tray of food.

"Good morning Miss Blackwell" she said.

I looked at her and gave a smile.

"Sophia, Miss Blackwell is—was my mother" I said.

The nurse looked at me and I gave a small smile, so she did the same and then she put the tray on the table and brought it over to my bed. I nodded at her and thanked her, before digging into my food. In all honesty, it tasted absolutely…wonderful and I was surprised by that. All the hospitals I'd been to in my world, the food tasted like it had been cooked in dishwater or something. Anyway, this was just wonderful. The nurse walked out of my room and I continued to eat. I finished my breakfast and drank my water, filling the glass up again and then just waiting in my bed. I guess that being here in this world wouldn't be so bad.

**_~*~*~*SAI~*~*~*_**

A few hours later, the door to my room opened again and in stepped Tsunade. I gave her a small smile and she gave a small smile back before she motioned for the nurse to leave.

"How're you feeling?" She asked.

I looked at her and nodded.

"Better than I did when I first got here" I replied.

Tsunade nodded and then came over to me and started prodding me and poking me, asking if anywhere she was prodding and poking hurt and when I said no, she nodded and moved the table away from my bed.

"Okay, lets see if you can walk" she said.

I nodded and kicked the blankets off of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed, getting up and beginning to walk. I looked to Tsunade who looked shocked at the fact that I could walk…I think.

"I got out of bed last night and walked over to the window" I stated.

Tsunade nodded and then motioned for me to get back into the bed, I did and she took some notes off the end of my bed and gave me a small smile.

"Well, you're definitely a fast healer" she said.

I chuckled.

"No, that's all your handiwork, my body just followed your lead" I stated.

Tsunade nodded and gave another small smile, before she put my notes down.

"Right, I just need to get you some clothing and you'll need to accompany me to see some people then you'll be free to go" she said.

I nodded and she walked out of the room. I sat there in the hospital gown that had been placed on me somewhen during the last couple of days that I'd been here.

**_~*~*~*SAI~*~*~*_**

When Tsunade got back, I noticed she had clothing that was meant for a ninja, jōnin from the looks of it. I gave her a questioning look and she blushed a little.

"It's the only clothing I could find" she said.

I nodded and she handed me the clothing. I thanked her and got up to take my hospital gown off. I did so and then put the clothing over my bra and panties. I would have to get some new underwear from somewhere, because I couldn't just wear the same pair of panties every day and every night. Once I was dressed, I turned around to look at Tsunade, who seemed to appraise me and then she nodded, before motioning me to follow her.

"So I'm guessing, the people I'm going to meet are the Village Council right?" I asked.

Tsunade looked back at me and nodded. I gave a small sigh and continued to walk along with her towards where the council were residing.

**_~*~*~*SAI~*~*~*_**

When we got there, Tsunade knocked on the door and when an elderly voice said to come in, Tsunade opened the door and motioned for me to go in first. When I did, she followed me and the door closed. I looked around and raised my eyebrows.

_'Wow, they gotta be getting a lot of money to have these cool digs.'_

I then saw Tsunade walk past me towards two elderly people who I recognised as Koharu and Homura I also noticed a man with bandages across his face, Danzō. I looked at them and raised my eyebrows at them too. Tsunade sat down on one of the cushions that were placed on the floor and motioned for me to do the same. I looked at her and then plopped myself down on the cushion and crossed my legs, looking at the old people.

"So this is the girl you claimed _fell from the sky_?" Homura asked.

I furrowed my brow and went to say something, but Tsunade gave me a look as if telling me not to and I closed my mouth with a solid 'click', before Tsunade started talking.

"Hai, she claimed to have fallen from the sky" she replied.

The elderly trio looked at me and I looked at them and raised my eyebrow.

"Impossible" Koharu said.

I narrowed my eyes and went to speak yet again, but Tsunade gave me another look and shook her head slightly. I sighed and closed my mouth again. This was beginning to get annoying and with the way the old trio were looking at me, I felt almost naked under their gaze.

"I understand that it seems to be impossible, but Kakashi Hatake has assured us that she is telling the truth" she said.

The old trio looked at her and then looked at me.

"And how is it that you came to fall from the sky?" Homura asked.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I was hit by a car and flew into the sky, then I was falling from the sky through some trees" I stated.

They looked at me and bristled a little.

"We do not have these…cars here" Danzō said.

I looked at him.

"Well duh, that's because I didn't come from _here_. I shouldn't even be here; you guys shouldn't even be here. Where I'm from, you guys don't exist, except from in TV shows and movies" I stated.

Again the old trio bristled and looked at Tsunade.

"Quite the rude one isn't she?" Homura asked.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Yeah? Well I don't generally like talking to an old bat and an old man about how things happen. I don't do so well with people, especially not the older generation. I guess it's just authority, I don't do well with that either" I said.

The woman and the men all looked at me in shock and I looked to Tsunade to see that she was trying not to laugh, but she had a smirk on her face. I looked at the old trio again and raised my eyebrow.

"We spoke with Jiraiya this morning, it appears the girl has no chakra" Homura said.

Tsunade looked at her and then looked at me.

"I couldn't feel anything from her when I was healing her. However, what I did notice was that, she has quite a bit of muscle that is unusual for a female. Though her stamina isn't all that good, it could be brought up to par if trained correctly" she said.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" I asked.

Tsunade didn't look at me, instead she continued to look at the elderly trio. The three old people looked at me and then called for one of the jōnin to come to them. The dude did and then the elderly woman whispered something to him and he nodded and disappeared. I gave the old couple a look before I looked at Tsunade. A few minutes later, the jōnin returned with Hiashi Hyūga in tow. The old people spoke incoherently to him and then he turned towards me and activated his byakugan, looking at me, before turning back towards the old trio. They nodded and I saw them dismiss him. He disappeared and the elderly couple looked to me and Tsunade.

"It appears the girl doesn't have a chakra network, but as you have said Tsunade, she is built like a seasoned Kunoichi. Are you experienced in fighting girl?" Homura asked.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I've done kickboxing and Martial arts, nothing much. Oh yeah and I dance a lot" I replied.

They elderly trio nodded and then I saw them converse between themselves, before they all looked at me again.

"She will be placed in Maito Gai's team for the time being" Danzō said.

Tsunade nodded and got up. I got up too and walked out of the room with Tsunade.

**_~*~*~*SAI~*~*~*_**

_**A/N: So here's the fourth chapter. I hope this kinda makes sense and doesn't seem too rushed. I'd just like to say that the ideas that were put in the final piece there, came from Andra Black's story Where One Doesn't Belong and I'd like to say, I don't own them at all and won't even pretend to own them. I hate plagiarism as much as the next person. So yeah, I borrowed some of the things from Andra Black, but all credit goes to her. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and are continuing to enjoy it. I'll try to update as fast as I can, bearing in mind I'm not really feeling too good at the minute. But I shall persevere and write what I can, when I can. Anywho, I'd like to say thank you to all who've read, favourited and followed this story and thank you to the person who put this story in their community. I'd also like to say thank you too...**_

_**- Andra Black**_**_  
__- Of Anime and Manga_  
_- Vampirerex1_  
_- yonakaneko_**

_**For your reviews, they really do mean a lot to me and help the chapters come out faster. Enjoy peeps.**_

_**Sophia Blackwell.**_

_Edited: 04/09/2013_


	6. Chapter 5

**Author: **Sophia Blackwell  
**Beta: **Vampirerex1  
**Category: **Anime - Naruto  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I never have and unfortunately I never will, I'll just leave all that to the expertise of Masashi Kishimoto, the skeleton of this story belongs to Andra Black, but I own Sophia, she's all mine.  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing(s): **Kisame H/OC  
**Rating for chapter: **T  
**Summary: **For years, Sophia Blackwell has been wishing that she could be a part of the Naruto world, but she always believed that it would never come true. Will one wish upon a shooting star prove to her that wishes do actually come true if valiantly sought after? How will she take being thrown into the Naruto world and being faced with so many dangers and how will she get home? Will she even want to go home?  
**Title: **Sophia's Adventures In: Naruto  
**Warning(s): **Strong language.

**_A/N:_**The above arrangement of everything belongs to Vampirerex1, she's allowed me to use it. There will also be a legend placed below.

Legend:

"Speech"

Story

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Dreams**

**Chapter 5**

I was stood in a field with Gai, Lee, Tenten and Neji. I looked at them all and crossed my arms just under my bust and looked at them all. Well, actually I was just watching Neji and Tenten sparring. I sighed and looked at my nails, before taking my middle fingernail into my mouth and beginning to scrape all the dirt out from under it with my teeth, spitting it on the floor when I had done so. I looked to Gai, who was just watching the duo spar and I sighed, before sitting down near a tree. Lee looked to be so engrossed in the way Neji and Tenten were fighting that I didn't know what I should be doing. Soon, Gai said for Neji and Tenten to stop and looked over at Lee and me.

"Alright Lee, lets see how good Sophia is!" He yelled.

I watched as Lee saluted his sensei and I sighed yet again, getting up from where I was and walking over to where Lee was. Lee got into his stance and I got into mine and when Gai yelled 'begin', Lee came at me with all manner of attacks and I barely managed to defend myself against all of them, managing to get a few hits in myself, but most of Lee's attacks hit me and just before Gai yelled for us to stop, Lee kicked me in the chest and I went flying a few feet and landed on my back, which hurt.

"Fucking cock-sucking bastard, that fucking hurt!" I yelled.

I got back up and dusted myself off, before I saw a shadow form over me. I looked up to see Gai stood there with a face of concern. I gave him a small smile and a wave before straightening myself out and groaning.

"Damned it Lee, you could pass for a fucking donkey with that kick" I said.

I walked forward and continued to stretch myself out, before Lee came up to me.

"I'm so sorry Sophia-Chan, I didn't mean to kick you that hard" he said.

I looked at him and then rubbed my chest, before giving him a bit of a smile.

"It's alright Lee, we were sparring right? So just 'cause I'm a girl and not really all that good with this stuff, doesn't mean to say that you gotta go easy on me" I said.

He nodded and I nodded and then I looked up to Gai, who was still looking down at me. He then seemed to catch himself and looked at all of us, before looking back at Lee and me.

"Again" he said.

~*~*~*_SAI_~*~*~*

When evening finally fell, I was completely exhausted. I lay there on the grass, my chest heaving, cuts and scrapes all over my arms legs and face and sweating badly. Again, a shadow was cast upon me and I looked up at Gai, to see that he had offered me a hand. I took it and he pulled me up to a standing position, where I just stood there for a few minutes and got my breath back. It was then, that one of the jōnin came to the training ground and told Gai something, to which Gai nodded and the other jōnin disappeared. Gai then looked at me.

"You're wanted by the Hokage" he said.

I looked at him and nodded, beginning to walk towards the Hokage tower. My steps were slow and a little wobbly from all the training I'd been doing today, but still I made it there and up to the office where Tsunade was sitting behind her desk. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"What's up?" I asked.

Tsunade looked at me and gave a small smile.

"We've figured out where you'll be sleeping for now" she said.

I looked at her expectantly and she gave a small smile.

"You'll be staying with Gai for now" she stated.

I let my jaw hang lax…really, I was staying with Maito Gai? Was she mad? I closed my jaw and then nodded, making my way out of her office and towards the training field where I knew Gai would probably just be coming out of. However, when I got there, he wasn't there. I sighed and turned around, beginning to walk, when I bumped into something. I looked up and there was a green chest staring back at me.

"Oh hello green chest" I muttered.

I looked up and saw that Gai was there. I gave him a small smile and stepped back.

"I take it you've been looking for me?" I asked.

Gai nodded and I nodded too, before I began to walk out of the training field.

"Tsunade said I'm to stay with you for now" I said.

The Green Beast of Konoha…well I guess he nodded, because a few seconds later, I was being picked up and the air was rushing through my hair like I was moving at inhuman speed. Though as soon as the rushing started, it stopped and I was put down. I looked around to get my bearings again and then saw Gai just putting a key into a door.

_'Must be his place.' _

He opened the door and walked in. I trudged in after him and he shut the door after me. I looked around and gave a small smirk at the place; it was basic, but homey.

"Nice pad" I said.

I looked at him to see him regarding me with confusion. I chuckled a little.

"It means nice place, yanno, house" I explained.

He nodded in recognition and then put his keys on his lounge table. I looked around then sat on the couch. Gai came and sat next to me and I looked at him.

"So…?" I said.

He looked at me and gave a bit of a nervous smile.

"So…would you like the tour?" He asked.

I nodded and he got up. I got up too and he started showing me around the small apartment and ending with the lounge again. I nodded and sat back down on the couch. Gai once again sat down next to me and I looked at him again.

"Uh…you can have the bedroom, I'll take the couch" he said.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"No, you have your bed, I've slept on many couches before" I said.

He looked at me and shook his head too.

"No, it's alright, you have the bed. I can sleep anywhere me" he stated.

I narrowed my eyes and then crossed my arms.

"No, you're having your bed and I'm having the couch, no questions asked. Don't care if you're older than I am, don't care if you're a jōnin or not" I said.

He looked at me and I stared him out before he smiled and nodded, thanking me. He then told me that if I wanted to have a shower, I could use some of his shower gel until I got some of my own and he said that he'd lend me a shirt so he could get my clothing washed out. I smiled at him and thanked him.

**~*~*~***_**SAI**_**~*~*~***

As I went to go and get my shower, Gai asked me not to take too long, because he was making dinner. I nodded to him and went for my shower, using his shower gel which…Oh…My…God, he used Lynx Africa for a shower gel? Why didn't I smell it before? I could always smell Lynx Africa from a long way away, like a shark with one drop of blood in the water. I grinned as I used it and a spare flannel. Once I'd used the flannel, I put it in the wash, got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, drying myself and putting the shirt that Gai had given me on. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch, pulling my knees up to my chest.

Soon Gai brought out the food and I smiled, thanking him and beginning to eat my food and giving a slight groan at how good it tasted. Well, it didn't taste as good as the food back home, but it was good enough to be called food and not burnt offerings. I picked up another forkful and stuffed it into my mouth, chewing and then swallowing and repeating the process until the plate was clear.

"You want me to wash the dishes?" I asked.

Gai looked at me and shook his head, finishing off his food, he got up and took my plate as well as his plate and walked into the kitchen. I watched him and found myself staring at his backside; damn he had a nice backside. But I guess that was to be expected from a ninja. I turned around as he finished the washing and wiping up and just looked at the dark screen of the TV.

"Hey Gai, can I put the TV on?" I asked.

I looked over at Gai to see him nod, I grinned and then put the TV on, switching it instantly to the wildlife channel and watching it. I felt Gai come and sit down next to me and he started watching the TV too.

"So you like Animals?" He asked.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I love animals. Always been in love with animals" I said.

Gai nodded and then continued to watch the wildlife programme with me. We both watched the TV and talked until it was time for us to go to bed. Gai brought out some blankets and set them out on the couch for me and I thanked him, before laying down and cuddling up to the couch. The light went out and I closed my eyes, going to sleep. As I slept though, I had the weirdest of dreams. However, it wasn't until the middle of the night that my dream switched to a different one (as my dreams usually do, it's weird) and this one seemed to be a lucid dream.

**I was in a field, there were people not too far from me and there was this blue sphere thing in front of them all. I recognised Gai, Killer B and I recognised the sword that Killer B was holding. It was Samehada, which meant…**

**"Kisame" I said.**

**My voice though, it sounded like I was listening to my own voice from under water. I felt myself beginning to run towards the giant blue sphere. I saw a hand come out and recognised it as my own hand. I reached the blue sphere as a red cloud erupted from inside it.**

**"KISAME!" I yelled.**

I woke up panting and sweating. Gai came running out of his room in just his pyjama pants on and came over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I looked up at him and tilted my head to the side. Had I screamed a proper scream or had I actually screamed his name? I calmed myself down and nodded to Gai.

"I'm alright, just a bad dream" I said.

Gai nodded and then went back to his room, muttering a good night. I lay back down and covered myself up, lying on the pillow Gai had given me and closing my eyes.

**~*~*~***_**SAI**_**~*~*~***

**_A/N: So here's the fifth chapter and I hope you're all enjoying it. As you can see, I've made a few changes to the story, made Sophia more…with an attitude and more teen-like. I also wanted to make her more ADHD like. I know that not all people who suffer from ADHD have an attitude or anything like that, but that's how Sophia is and that's how I want her to be. _**

**_Anyway, I'd like to continue saying thank you to Andra Black for letting me use the skeleton of her story as a structure on which to build my own story. I'm very grateful to you for that. I'd also like to thank Vampirerex1 for betaing this story for me, making sure that there aren't any spelling mistakes or anything of the like, she's a really good beta and very nice too. I don't think I would've been able to get this out if she hadn't helped me with everything and I hope she'll continue to be my beta throughout this story. As much as I know how to spell and everything, I just type so fast that sometimes I mis-spell things and I don't want to have too many mistakes in this story._**

**_A few mistakes I can deal with, because even the professionally published books have a few spelling mistakes, but I like to have my writing practically perfect. I'm kinda OCD like that. Now to get to the most important part, whenever I get reviews, I'm going to be putting their names below the Author's Note to say thank you and let said reviewers know that their kind or helpful words are very much appreciated. So, onwards with the thanking and such. _**

**_I'd like to say thank you to..._**

**- ****_Of Anime and Manga_**_  
**- Vampirerex1**  
**- Andra Black**  
**- yonakaneko**_

**_For your reviews, it was uplifting to know that you all enjoyed my story and I'm glad that even my beta would re-read my story and review on it too. So thank you again for your reviews and please continue to enjoy this story._**

**_Thank you much and enjoy guys_**

**_Sophia Blackwell_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author: **Sophia Blackwell  
**Beta: **Vampirerex1  
**Category: **Anime - Naruto  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I never have and unfortunately I never will, I'll just leave all that to the expertise of Masashi Kishimoto, the skeleton of this story belongs to Andra Black, but I own Sophia, she's all mine.  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing(s): **Kisame H/OC  
**Rating for chapter: **T  
**Summary: **For years, Sophia Blackwell has been wishing that she could be a part of the Naruto world, but she always believed that it would never come true. Will one wish upon a shooting star prove to her that wishes do actually come true if valiantly sought after? How will she take being thrown into the Naruto world and being faced with so many dangers and how will she get home? Will she even want to go home?  
**Title: **Sophia's Adventures In: Naruto  
**Warning(s): **None.

_**A/N: **_The above arrangement of everything belongs to Vampirerex1; she's allowed me to use it. There will also be a legend placed below.

Legend:

"Speech"

Story

_'Thoughts'_

**_Flashbacks_**

**Dreams**

**Chapter 6**

A few weeks had passed since I came to the Naruto world, and living with Gai had of course, had its problems, with me lacking sufficient clothing, said clothing being underwear. There had been a few altercations between Gai and me, in which a few of them had ended in us getting close in a little more than friendly way. It happened on the third time I'd walked out of the bathroom after a long, hard day of training, Gai had been sat on the couch watching a TV programme, when I'd come and sat next to him, wearing just his shirt like I always did. I'd looked at Gai and he'd looked at me and the tension that had been building between us with the training and the living together just mounted and the next thing I knew, I was engaged in a furious game of tonsil tennis with The Green Beast of Konoha.

Of course, Gai was winning and that eventually led to me lying on my back on the couch with Gai hovering over me, kissing me still. But while I liked Gai in that way, engaging in something as…pleasurable as sex with him wasn't what I wanted to do. I mean, yeah, he was hot and everything and in my opinion, didn't get enough air time in the Anime and we didn't really get to know him all that much, except as the mostly annoying, rivalry spurred, weirdo who liked to go around yelling about youth. But in reality, he really was a nice guy and though he _did_ go around yelling insane things about the joys of youth, he didn't do it all the time. So…when I felt his hand creeping up my leg, I pulled away from him slowly, as not to worry him.

"Gai, I-I don't want to go that far" I said.

He looked at me and I saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes, before it was gone and replaced with shock and fear.

"Sophia-Chan, I-I'm so sorry" he said.

I looked at him and shook my head, but it was too late, he'd already up and gone into his bedroom. I sighed and lay back down on the couch, pulling the blankets over me, turning the TV off and taking my glasses off, before trying to get some sleep.

_**~*~*~*SAI~*~*~***_

For the next few days, Gai avoided me like the plague, unless we were training, but even then, he was only comfortable with me because Lee, Tenten and Neji were there. Every time I kept trying to get him alone so we could speak, he would always make an excuse to hurry off somewhere and quite frankly, it was beginning to piss me off. So…one day after training, I grabbed him after Tenten, Lee and Neji had gone off to do whatever it was they did on their own time and, with a strength I didn't know I even had, I pushed the Taijutsu master against a tree.

"Right, you and I are gonna talk about this" I said.

He stood there, not looking me in the eye, in fact, he just kept looking down to the ground. I growled a little below my breath and shook my head.

"Look at me Gai" I said.

He didn't and then I did growl loudly.

"Look at me!" I yelled.

This made him look at me and I looked into his eyes.

"What happened, happened alright? We can pretend it didn't all we like, but the fact still stands that…it happened! Going around and trying to ignore it…and me, isn't going to make that sour fact go away. So, why don't we just…admit that it happened and get on with our lives hmm?" I asked.

Gai just looked at me. I'd always tried to keep my cool around the guys and girls in this world, I even tried to keep my cool around Naruto, which in itself was one hell of a feat, but today I just lost it and I think this is the first time Gai had ever seen my temper. I gave him a raised eyebrow and he nodded at me and I let him go, nodding myself.

"Right then, so this means, no more trying to avoid me, no more avoiding my gaze and no more saying as little as possible to get me away from you right?" I asked again.

Yet again; Gai nodded and I nodded too, before turning and beginning to walk away.

"So are you coming home or are you gonna stand there like a damned lemon?" I questioned.

At that, Gai pushed off of the tree and walked up to me. I began to walk and I think he followed me, because I heard his shoes on the floor beside me.

_**~*~*~*SAI~*~*~***_

As soon as we got home, I told Gai to sit down at the table, which is what he did and I began to make some food for us. Well, I began to make the only food that I knew how to do (other than steak, beans on toast, cheese on toast and soup), Scrambled egg on toast. I put the grill on and put the stove on too. I then got out a frying pan and got the butter out from the fridge, scooping some into the pan as I was making for two. I then got a jug and cracked six eggs into it, before putting a little milk in. I then began to whisk the egg and milk together with a fork and once the butter had melted in the pan, I tipped the egg/milk mixture into it and began to stir it. When the egg was beginning to become scrambled, I put the toast on the grill pan and pushed the grill pan under the grill for the toast to well…toast.

Once it was all done, I plated it up and gave one plate to Gai and put the other plate where I was sitting and began to eat. I watched as Gai tasted some and then he gave me a small smile, swallowing his mouthful and pointing to the food.

"This is pretty good" he said.

I gave a little smile and blushed a little, shaking my head and swallowing my own mouthful.

"It's just something I can whip up easily, along with cheese on toast, cheese and beans on toast, beans on toast and soup. I wasn't really interested in learning how to cook, but I guess I could just…yanno, learn" I said.

Gai smiled and nodded and then we both continued to eat our food. Once we were done, I took the plates away and put them in the sink before putting the plug in and running the hot tap, squirting in some washing up liquid and beginning to do the washing up. Once all the plates were washed, I wiped them up and put them where I got them from. I then sat down where I was again and smiled at Gai.

"So…I'm going to go for a shower and hopefully the panties I brought earlier will prevent another incident" I said.

Gai blushed and I smiled. I got up from the table and walked to the bathroom, getting undressed and starting the shower, getting it to the correct temperature and getting into it. I began to wash with the shower gel I'd also brought earlier and just whistling a song out of tune, because I'm actually tone deaf, which means I can't sing and I can't hum and I can't whistle in tune either. But still, I have fun trying. Anyway, after I'd finished my shower, I got out and got dried and dressed, walking out of the bathroom and going to sit on the couch with Gai. He looked at me and blushed again and he sat there with me for a few minutes, before he went off to have his shower too. While he was doing that, I had the chance to reflect on the dream I had a few weeks ago, for some reason, the dream kept repeating itself and I'd always wake up screaming, but the dream got longer and longer, until I saw exactly how Kisame ended up in the situation that had me screaming his name during the night.

But what stumped me, was why I was having that particular dream all the time. I mean, people are supposed to dream something once and never dream it again, but I was having the same dream almost every night. Gai had told me to go to Tsunade about it, but I'd refused. I can't have Tsunade knowing that I'm having dreams about a certain blue-skinned Akatsuki member; that would blow things out of proportion for me and would make my already sour reputation with the village council, even sourer. Everyone here knew that Akatsuki were after one thing and one thing only…possession of all of the tailed beasts and that put Naruto's life in danger. Of course, given the chance, I'd gladly help them take down the annoying brat, but…when was I ever gonna get that chance? Here's the answer…never. So far, in the few weeks I've been here, I've not step foot outside of those gates, I don't know if that's because it's the wishes of the village council or because Tsunade doesn't think I'm ready yet. I'm probably not ready, but I still want to be part of the team, I'm getting better, slowly but surely and I'm able to fight for a little longer than I was before, but I guess I'll be ready when either Gai or Tsunade say I'm ready.

For now though, all I could think of was the dream I'd been having. I hadn't told Gai the contents of the dream, though I presumed that he knew who Kisame was, because of the fiasco that happened after the village was all but destroyed by the power hungry snake that is Orochimaru. But…assuming Gai remembered said fiasco, why hadn't he already taken me to Tsunade himself, kicking and screaming. I mean, for god's sake, I was having dreams about and screaming out the name of a well know Akatsuki member, who was in every bingo book around and as far as I knew, he hadn't told anyone about it. That confused me a lot, I mean, if I were him and he were me and he were having dreams that ended up with him screaming out the name of a wanted criminal, I'd have taken him straight to the Hokage and the village council. But I guess he either didn't remember who Kisame was or really, was just too tired to even care in the middle of the night. Either way, I'm glad about it, I didn't really want to have my brains wracked by the village elders or by Tsunade about it.

When Gai came out of the bathroom, I looked at him and gave him a bit of a smile. He came and sat down next to me and I looked over at him.

"Hey Gai, you know when I have those dreams that end up in me screaming in the middle of the night…?" I began.

Gai nodded and just looked at me, I blushed a little.

"Well…do I…do I scream anything or is it just a normal ahhh scream?" I asked.

He looked at me and then put his hand to his chin as if he were thinking about it. He then looked at me and furrowed his brow.

"Now that you mention it, there have been a few times where you've screamed out a name, but for the life of me I can't remember the name you screamed out" he replied.

I don't know if it was visible or audible, but I think I let out a sigh of relief when I heard that. So he didn't remember the name that I screamed out, but I had screamed out Kisame's name on a few occasions of having the dream. Eerie or what…but still, I was glad that I wasn't going to be taken scratching, kicking and screaming to Tsunade and/or the village council.

_**~*~*~*SAI~*~*~***_

**_A/N: The sixth chapter is up! Well, I hope you're all enjoying this story so far, well, as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Yeah, so…loads of mentions of Kisame in this chapter and there will be next chapter too, but I don't think Kisame'll be coming in until the chapter after the next chapter. I've got to think of a way to have Sophia meet up with Kisame and his partner Itachi first. I dunno, maybe I'll have her ask to leave the village or have her get lost on a mission and presumed dead or something…I'll figure it out, don't you worry. But for now, I'd like to thank everybody who's read, favourited and who's following this story and a huge thank you to the following people. _**

**_– Of Anime and Manga  
– Vampirerex1  
– Andra Black  
– yonakaneko  
–Kanjo no Jiyu_**

**_For your wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one._**

**_Sophia Blackwell_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author: **Sophia Blackwell  
**Beta: **Vampirerex1  
**Category: **Anime - Naruto  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I never have and unfortunately I never will, I'll just leave all that to the expertise of Masashi Kishimoto, the skeleton of this story belongs to Andra Black, but I own Sophia, she's all mine.  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing(s): **Kisame H/OC  
**Rating for chapter: **T  
**Summary: **For years, Sophia Blackwell has been wishing that she could be a part of the Naruto world, but she always believed that it would never come true. Will one wish upon a shooting star prove to her that wishes do actually come true if valiantly sought after? How will she take being thrown into the Naruto world and being faced with so many dangers and how will she get home? Will she even want to go home?  
**Title: **Sophia's Adventures In: Naruto  
**Warning(s): **Bad language.

**_A/N: _**The above arrangement of everything belongs to Vampirerex1; she's allowed me to use it. There will also be a legend placed below.

Legend:

"Speech"

Story

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Dreams**

**Chapter 7**

A few more weeks had passed and things between Gai and I had become better, we talked like we'd known each other for a lifetime, I guess that's because, when you become someone's mentor or teacher and you're pretty much with them twenty for hours a day, seven days a week, you learn all you can learn about them and that makes things a lot easier. I'd often catch Gai looking at me and don't get me wrong, he is one handsome beast, but I just didn't want to ruin whatever friendship we'd gained over the six weeks I'd been here. I'd also continued having that dream, the very same one that I had almost a month ago, it was always the same and always ended with me waking up and screaming and this always brought Gai out of his bedroom to check on me. Why was I having that dream? Was someone trying to tell me something? I don't know all I know is that…I keep seeing Kisame committing suicide in that little water prison thing of his and its playing havoc with my mind. See…in the six weeks I'd been here, I'd been slowly getting better with my Taijutsu and now Gai had me working with Lee, with Kunai and Shūriken too. Of course, like with all teachers, Gai gave me homework…the homework being to practice throwing my Shūriken and my Kunai knives too. I'll admit it was quite taxing on the arms and shoulders and most days when I'd finished my practicing, I'd go back to Gai's (because it wasn't home) with achy arms and achy shoulders too.

Right now, I was just walking around the village, trying to stop thinking how it seemed like I belonged here. I'd always be stopped by civilians and ninja alike, always asking me how I was doing, the ninja (the ones I knew and the ones who knew about my predicament) would always ask me how I was settling in and they'd always tell me that if I needed anything to look them up. I never really listened to them, because…well…what really could they do? I'm stuck here, a million miles from home, in a place that's strange but familiar at the same time, with people that are strange and familiar at the same time, doing things that are strange and familiar at the same time. It was strange, but I'd always prided myself on how well I can adapt, despite my autism, so I'd adapted to the new environment and new life quite quickly. I'd given up on the pretence that this was all just a rather lucid dream a while ago, because no matter how much I pinched myself, I never woke up. I sighed…I was starting to miss a few things from home, my dogs and my family…college. Well…no, I wasn't actually missing college, I was glad to get away from it, but…nothing here seemed like home.

Of course, there'd be the odd time that I'd see a dog or a cat and I'd go up to it and say hello to it, stroking it and of course, not all of the animals liked me, so I did get scratched, hissed at and barked at a lot, but thus is the life of someone who loves animals. I may love the animals, but that doesn't mean the animals love me back. Most animals (aside from the wild ones) did like me, but there were a few that didn't. I sighed, I guess I'd just have to get used to living here, away from home, everything I ever knew and thrown into a world that's full of peril and strangeness. Anyway…not all of the people here liked me, there were a few civilians and ninja that didn't like me and they'd always give me nasty looks or make snide comments. At first, it hurt me and I always felt down about it, but now…I've just learned to ignore it, if they don't like me or the way I look, they don't have to look at me and they don't have to speak to me, they don't even have to acknowledge my existence if they don't want to, so really…they're just putting all the stress on themselves. I smiled at that thought as I walked around the corner…only to stop when I heard voices.

_"Come on Genma, you know she's protected by Gai" _one voice said.

I heard a sigh, obviously from the one named Genma.

_"Hayate, Danzō wants her, he said she's something of an anomaly and he wants to study her" _he said.

I froze at that.

_'Danzō wants to study me? What on earth for? I'm not all that special; all I did was fall from the sky, from another dimension.'_

Then it hit me…perhaps he thought, that because I fell from another dimension, I had secret powers or something. I mentally shook my head at that; no…he wouldn't think that, it's impossible that I have those kinds of powers…right? No…it was just by pure chance that the wish I made upon that shooting star had come true, they never had before and I'd wished on plenty of shooting stars. I backed away from where I'd heard the voices and I did so really slowly so that they wouldn't hear me. Oh…who'm I kidding, they probably heard me as soon as I put a foot on the ground to step backwards. I stopped again and this time, the two ninja who were talking, stepped out of the shop they'd been talking in and looked at me. I felt myself swallow and then I did the most stupid thing…I turned on my heel and ran. I heard the two guys curse and I guess they began to run after me, 'cause they were shouting at me to stop and to wait and to come back.

_'Fuck you bitches, I'm not coming back to you so you can whisk me off to Danzō so he can do his bloody studying.'_

I kept running, until I bumped into a dark green chest. I feared who it was and as I looked up, I was glad to see Kakashi stood there. He was reading his book.

"Hmm? Oh hello Sophia, you might want to look where you're going when you're running around" he said.

I gaped at him and then I looked behind me to see Genma and Hayate running towards us. I let out a small squeak and got up, running to hide behind Kakashi.

"Hide me" I whispered.

Kakashi didn't look at me, all he did was just look up from his book to see Genma and Hayate stood there.

"Genma, Hayate, fancy seeing you here" he said.

I smiled a little at his bored tone; it was always like that, always bored, always like he could care less.

"Kakashi-San; have you seen Sophia?" Genma asked.

I looked up at Kakashi and I hoped to god that he didn't say that I was hiding behind him. I watched his head and almost breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw it shake from side to side in a 'no' motion.

"No…not since the day before yesterday" he replied.

I didn't see what Genma and Hayate did, but I heard them disappear and then I stepped out from behind Kakashi.

"Thanks Kakashi, you're the best. Remind me to buy you another book when they come out" I said.

I then waved at him and ran off. However, as I got a few blocks from Gai's house, I felt a shiver go up my spine in like…that sixth sense all people have. I turned around to see Genma and Hayate looking for me. I swallowed again as they spotted me and I began to run again, I didn't know where I was heading, but soon enough, I stood before the gates of the village. They were open…for what reason I didn't know…until I saw Kurenai and her team coming back. Great, so the gates were open to let in the team…I took the chance and I darted out of them, hiding behind a tree that was…the third tree from the gates, so no-one would see me (hopefully).

As soon as Kurenai, Shino, Hinata and Kiba went through the gates, I waited until said gates were closed, before I moved away from the village. I mentally kicked myself…Gai's probably gonna be worried, he's probably gonna tell Tsunade that I've gone missing, she's probably gonna send out a search party, which'll probably be told to bring me back to the village, I'm then probably gonna be told off for leaving and then Danzō will probably get word of it and step up his plan for 'studying' me. I groaned a little and continued to walk…now it was quiet, with only the sound of birds singing and flapping about in the trees, I had the time to think on exactly what it was that Danzō wanted me for. As I got a ways from the gates to the village, I sat down in the middle of some trees and thought…he couldn't want me because of the fact that I had no chakra network, I wasn't strong enough to be a powerful ally, there really wasn't anything special about me at all, apart from the fact, that I didn't belong in this world and had the knowledge of what was probably to come…that's it! That's probably what he wants me for!

I sighed again, this time it was a sigh of relief. I didn't really want to be interrogated by Ibiki, he wasn't the nicest of people and I didn't like him much either. I shivered a little as it suddenly got cold…right…time to put all these years of watching Born Survivor: Bear Grylls to the test. I got up and began to search for things that would and could help me to build a small fire to keep myself warm, I picked up sticks, bits of dried dirt and a few other things that I knew I'd need to make a fire the old fashioned way. I then sat down where I'd been sat before and set everything out. I grabbed a Kunai from the pouch I'd been given and set to work taking the bark off of one of the thick twigs I'd found, I then did the same to one of the other ones and carved a little notch into it, something that'll be able to fit the other debarked twig in, I then took another twig, debarked it and started carving shavings off of it, this would have to be the basis of my fire. I then put a little bit of plastic I'd found underneath the twig and the twig with a notch in and grabbed some of the sand that I'd picked up from the path and put it into the little notch. Then I put the other debarked twig in and started twisting it at speed, doing this until I had a continuous plume of smoke coming from my plastic ember tray. I gathered up all of the wood shavings I'd got from the other debarked twig and tipped the embers into it, holding it up and blowing in it carefully. Bear Grylls had said to do it like you're holding a butterfly, not too tight that you'd kill it, but not too loose that it would fly away.

Once the wood shavings caught, I put it on the ground and put all the sticks onto it, holding my hands close to it to keep them warm. Now though…I was tired and I needed to get some rest, but out here, there would be no time for rest, because ninja are sneaky and quiet and could easily sneak up on me while I was sleeping and either kill me or kidnap me, which is something I didn't want to happen, not at all. I leaned back against a tree and huddled myself up, pressing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. The fire was warm, but it wouldn't warm me up straight away and I knew that I was taking a risk to actually be lighting a fire out here in the wilderness that could have ninja watching from all sides. With the way I was and my memory, I'd have to try and remember to put the fire out in the morning (if I made it that far) and cover it up with the mud so that no-one would be able to find it and track me.

**_~*~*~SAI~*~*~*_**

**_A/N: SORRY for the long wait. I swear, I've had writers block for a while and just couldn't think. But then a friend of mine told me to write something else to take my mind off of what I was writing and it would help and guess what? It did, it helped a lot. Usually I get my inspiration from just watching the clouds go by or looking up at the stars, but today I got my inspiration by writing a short adventure story about…a fish. Yes people, I wrote a short story about a little lonely fish in a small pond and here you go…the 7th chapter of Sophia's Adventures In: Naruto. _**

_**Anyway, I'd like to say thank you to Andra Black for letting me use the skeleton of her story as a structure on which to build my own story. I'm very grateful to you for that. I'd also like to thank Vampirerex1 for betaing this story for me, making sure that there aren't any spelling mistakes or anything of the like, she's a really good beta and very nice too. I don't think I would've been able to get this out if she hadn't helped me with everything and I hope she'll continue to be my beta throughout this story.**_

_**Also, I'd like to say, that this is my first ever story that deals with someone going from one world to another and because of that, I'm gonna be looking towards Vampirerex1's story Same Difference for references, so some parts of this story may be similar to some parts of that story. Now, before I leave, I'd like to tell you readers and reviewers, that I'm not going to beg and plead for reviews, though they might help me to update faster and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, I'm not going to let them rush me into producing new chapters for this story, I'm going to be taking my sweet time to get everything perfect so that there's no chance of anything going wrong and hopefully there'll be no room for any flamers. **_

_**As the same for every other of my stories that I will write and the one I have already written, if you don't like what's gonna happen in any of my stories, please don't upset yourself by reading them, I don't write these stories for my benefit, I write them for the benefit of my readers, so that my readers can have a good time reading what zany things my characters get up to. So, I hope with all my heart, that you all enjoy this story and can provide either nice and encouraging reviews or reviews that include constructive criticism, in a nice way though.**_

_**I'd like to say thank you too...**_

_**- yonakaneko  
- Kajo no Jiyu  
- Vampirerex1  
- Andra Black  
- Of Anime and Manga**_

_**For your wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**_

_**Thanks and enjoy**_

_**Sophia Blackwell**_


End file.
